


A Guaranteed Connection

by thisbrainisfilledwithemptyspace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Twin Striders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbrainisfilledwithemptyspace/pseuds/thisbrainisfilledwithemptyspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave never knew his father, he also never knew he had a twin. Not until he slept with him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dave gets drunk at a bar in Texas and meets a hot guy.

You’re at a bar. The air was filled with smoke the lights were dim and it was jam-packed with people. The perfect place to get tomorrow off our mind.

You’d been sitting at the bar since ten this evening, drinking away your nerves and it was paying off. The constant background noise filled your ears and drowned all your thoughts until it was just a night at the bar, nothing to worry about. 

Then right by your ear making your shudder, “Hey are you new in town? I’ve never seen you in here before.”

Their voice is smooth like honey with a bit of a southern drawl. Turning around you see a blonde haired, muscular guy with skin pale as… well as pale as yourself, smiling at you.

And fuck, all you can think of right now is how terrible you must look in comparison, how it doesn’t make any sense that someone like that could be talking to someone like you. 

The alcohol has made your tongue rubber in your mouth and you don’t think the hot guy in front of you is helping that. “Ummm, no I’m just here for a job interview.” Not entirely accurate but not completely inaccurate either.

“Sweet where you from?” he asks sitting down on the open chair next to you and leaning forward like he doesn’t want to miss a single word you’re going to say. You notice he’s got some kind of pointy sunglasses on even though it’s pretty dim inside the bar. 

“New York State.”

“Must be a good job if you’re willing to move all the way down here for it.”

“Not really if I don’t get this job I’ll find another one down here eventually.”

“May I ask why moving down here is so important to you?”

You try and think of a good explanation that doesn’t sound pathetic. 

“Warm weather, it’s far away from where I grew up…” the last part was a mumble. 

To be honest your thought process on the matter of where to move was about as sophisticated as covering your eyes and pointing. You had just wanted to get away from New York, everything about it the people, the places, and the climate, you could probably go on. Texas seemed like a good opposite of New York so you went for it. Looked up some job opportunities managed to get an interview for a front desk position at a gym. 

“How long are you going to be here?”

“For the long haul or until I run out of money for a hotel.” You don’t know why you’re explaining all of this to a complete stranger. 

“I’ve lived here my whole life I could show you around, ya know, since you’re planning on staying here a while.”

“That would be nice,” Wait did you just agree to go site seeing with someone you just met not two minutes ago. Actually you don’t know whether site seeing would be the correct phrase due to there being not all that many sites to see. 

“My name’s Dirk,” he says with a sort of half smile, extending his hand. It’s almost impossible to read his face through the shades he’s got on.

“I’m Dave,” you reply shaking his hand, he still holds onto it after you shake hands, you don’t try to pull back.

“What a pretty name for such a handsome person,” he says bending to kiss your hand you can see his eyes looking up at you through the tops of his cheesy sunglasses. In the dark lit space his eyes are a dark orange.

You giggle and take your hand back. Really? He kissed your hand like you were a fair lady and you fucking giggle. Fucking alcohol. 

“Wow dude I just met you at this rate I’ll be meeting your parents by the end of the week,” you joke but you instantly want to take it back, parents is one of the subjects you like to avoid if you can. 

Oh god and now that beautiful smile is gone and it’s because of something you said. 

“I never knew my mother and my father is a self obsessed man-child who still likes to be called “bro”, not exactly the type of person you bring people home to met,” he informs you. You feel terrible so you reach out and grab his hand.

“Hey I never knew my father and my mother died last month,” wow what a topic to bring up at a time like this, you feel like you should probably go bang your head against a wall for the next several hours, months, possibly years.

“Sorry for your loss” he sounds genuinely apologetic.

“Don’t be I didn’t know her that well.” he arches an eyebrow curious but doesn’t ask you any questions. 

You take your hand away from his to get another sip of your beer. 

Somehow despite that being the most depressing conversation you could have possible brought up to a complete stranger, you two talk for a long time.  
Eventually you check the time on your phone and whoa when did it become two in the morning? 

“Fuck I should probably go,” you say to him.

You see his eyebrows shift downward in disappointment before he takes the phone that you still have in your hand.

“Hey!”

“Relax I’m just giving you my number.” 

“Oh,” is all you have to say. You wait a few moments until he’s done and gives you your pone back.

“Call me,” he says. Then he stands up and disappears into the crowd.

You manage to stager the two blocks back to the hotel without injuring yourself and pass out on the bed, not bothering to take off your shoes or jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Goes to a job interview.

It’s around noon when you wake up. You have a headache and the inside of your mouth is dry and it tastes disgusting. The sunlight coming through the curtains is too bright and the cars on the nearby street are too loud. You need some coffee. You pull yourself into a sitting position with a groan. You’re going to need some Advil too.

You locate the Advil you brought quickly. But it takes you a good twenty minutes to figure out how the complimentary coffee machine and coffee packets work before you have a deserved cup full. You gladly drink it down even though it’s not as sweet as you’d like it. By now the Advil has kicked in and the headache is gone but you still feel like shit.

You check your phone for the time and you’ve got about another four hours to waste before the interview. 

You slouch back in the shitty chair that goes with the shitty desk and keep sipping your shitty coffee. Then you remember the guy, that guy who flirted with you and gave you his number. What was his name? Now that you think about it you can’t even remember what his face looks like, only that you thought it was beautiful. Or was it his smile that was beautiful, or his eyes? 

Little things start coming back to you, slowly piece by piece, and in no significant order.

Oh god you remember giggling at something he did. Fucking giggled. You still can’t remember his name you think it started with a “T”. Fuck this is getting you nowhere. You look through your contacts, which are full of a bunch of useless numbers. 

You don’t have to look for long because you see a new number and you know it’s his because it says, “Dirk aka the cute blonde.” Yep that’s him all right. 

Dirk. “Dirk, Diiiiirrrrrk, Duurk,” you fumble his name around. It sounds familiar, a name of a movie you love but haven’t seen in forever and can’t quite remember the name of. You shrug it off.

You take you’re last sip of coffee and toss the Styrofoam cup in the trash beside the desk. Despite the cup of coffee you are exhausted and you don’t want to do anything but lay in bed all day until it’s time for the interview. You go lie back down on the mattress and pull the hood on your jacket over your eyes. 

You dose off into a dreamless void.

You wake up and rub the blurriness from your eyes.

With a yawn you get your phone and check the time. 

Fuck. FUCK. You only have thirty minutes to get your shit together and get down to the fitness center. You pull off your clothes as you make a break for the bathroom and hop in the shower. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fucking, son of a bitch that is cold.” You swear at the water.

Ignoring the cold as best as you possible can you lather up and rinse all the bad smells off of your skin, which is now a bright pink color due to the cold water.

The water was just started to heat up as you finish up and get out. You wipe yourself off with a towel and then frantically put some fresh clothes on.  
You haul ass out the door.

Five and a half blocks of sprinting later your lungs are heaving and the time of your phone confirms you’ve made it just in time. 

 

You had to wait outside a large office that had a mirror for a wall for fifteen minutes. Only to realize when the manager called you in that they were one-way mirrors and you could see the whole gym from inside of it.

“Dave Lalonde?”

“That’s me.”

The interview is pretty standard he asks you questions you give him answers trying not to seem as nervous. You’ve never liked job interviews they were always so shitty. It’s all one big bullshit fest, trying to suck up to some total stranger, who’ll point out your flaws in a condescending manner. But the money your mom left you wont last forever so you answer the questions as best as you can and you smile at the appropriate times until eventually it’s over.

“Alright you should know whether you got the job in about three days.”

“Ok thank you,” you shake his hand and leave his office, walking towards the exit.

As you get to the front door someone walking in opens it before you get the chance. The sun is right in your eye and you quickly thank the stranger, you’re almost halfway down the walkway before you hear.

“Dave?” You turn around and there he is, the guy from the bar.

Oh my god this cannot be happening to you. You weren’t even sure you were going to call him. 

He’s got a gym bag over his shoulder and you realized that drunk you really hadn’t been overcompensating on his looks. Pale skin and thin yet muscular, he looked familiar to you, like his name. You were experiencing some serious déjà vu. 

“Dirk, hey.” He walked closer over to you.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Job interview, remember,” at that he perked up and smiled.

“What really? This is where I work.” 

“Whoa what a crazy coincidence.” 

What the fuck? What are the chances? Of all the fucking places. You’re freaking out a little on the inside. I mean you figure it isn’t that surprising that he works at a gym considering how muscular he was but did it has to be this gym. 

“Wow yeah that’s insane, I mean what are the chances?”

“I think it was more likely a nun fell from the sky onto of my head.” Wow that was a stupid joke. He laughs anyway, and you notice how his defined his collarbone looks when he laughs. 

“Hey I have to head in but do you still want that tour around that city that I offered last night?” Yes, yes, yes, yes I really really do. But wait is he asking you out? Is this a date, does he see you as a friend or something else? 

He’s sees the doubtful look on your face. “Oh come on it’s not like I’m going to bite,” He smiles showing his teeth and you decide that you wouldn’t mind if he did bite. Wow that was a cheesy thought.

“Sure I’d love to.” you smile at him.

“Great, how does eleven sound?” Eleven was actually perfect because it gave you some time to sleep in.

“Eleven sounds great,” you tell him. 

“Awesome do know Bob’s Coffee is?” You briefly remember seeing it on your way to the gym. 

“Yeah I know where it is.” 

“Ok I’ll see you there.” and with that he walks inside and you turned around trying to figure out what just happened. 

On you’re way back to the hotel room you pass the coffee shop and your stomach twists. But it wasn’t in nervousness; in fact you fairly certain all your nervousness was used up during your interview. No you were excited, for how little you knew about him you liked him. Really, really liked him and if you looked past obvious reasons (such as his looks) you didn’t know why. You ponder it the way back to the hotel but no explanations you come up with seems to stick.

When you get back to the hotel you don’t know what to do, you don’t want to go drink because you don’t want to be hungover when you see Dirk tomorrow and there was really nothing else to do but watch shitty hotel television.  
You decide to call your sister. 

You hadn’t spoken to her in the month that had passed after your mom’s funeral. While you had decided to just move while you had the funding to do so, your sister, Rose, moved right back into your mother’s house. She normally likes to talk for a long time so you figure it’s a good way to waste about an hour.  
You dial up her cell phone number, but you get her answering machine message.

“Hello you’ve reached Rose’s cell phone I’m afraid that I’m not able to come to the phone right now so leave your name and number and I’ll call you back as soon as possible.”

You don’t think she’s changed it since she got that phone. You hesitate a moment before dialing the home phone, thinking about the last time you called it.  
Your mom had been a heavy drinker and living in the same house with her had been a nightmare. So once when you were a stupid teenager with a lot of issues you ran away to a friend’s house. 

Karkat was probably your second best friend at the time and if you excluded anyone you knew over the Internet, he would have been your best friend. So you ran away to Karkat’s house and hid in his room. His father wasn’t the most attentive single parent and didn’t notice that there was another kid in the house just hanging around for a week. 

You remember playing a bunch of video games and eating a lot of junk food. You remember trying to forget about all your problems. You remember Karkat kissing you.

You had been playing some game when the conversation turned to girls, then kissing, then he leaned in a kissed you on the lips. 

You and Karkat tried doing the whole boyfriend thing but it really only lasted as long as that week.

After one week at Karkat’s house you had almost completely forgotten about your home life and for a brief moment everything seemed perfect, until your mom called your cell phone. Of course you didn’t answer it you let it go to voice mail and then you listened to the message. To your surprise when you listened to the message your mother actually sounded good and she begged you to call her back. So you did and she offered you wonderful things that most teenagers would love to have. She promised to be good from then on and she said she would stop drinking so you told her you would come back and that you still loved her. You fell face first into the lies.

You went home to a more violent home than when you left and to your horror Rose had bruises on her arms and torso. You got slapped around for running away too but nothing as bad as what Rose got. You never ran away again. She never did tell you what happened to her that week.

With a good ten minutes blown on of remembering the past it’s now 5:54 in the afternoon and you still haven’t gotten a hold of your sister.

You finally dial the number and get the same message as before but the voice sounds more matured. This time you leave a message.

“Rose pick up. Don’t you want to talk to your big brother? Don’t you want to see how I’m doing?” You pause waiting to see if she’ll pick up. “Alright well call me when you can, bye” 

You lie down on the bed with a sigh. Rose was supposed to keep you from being bored for at least an hour. Shitty T.V. was your only option now.

You flip around the channels and to no one’s surprise there is nothing good on but you find a Nature documentary and it lulls you to sleep despite how early it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the completely choppy flashback part in there.  
> If I can get it done tonight I'll post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Dirk go on a date.

It’s six in the morning when you wake up and after rolling around for twenty minutes trying to go back to sleep you give up. 

Well, so much for eleven o’clock being the perfect timing because you could sleep in. 

You get up and go take a shower happy that you get to wait for the water to heat up this time.

Once you’re squeaky clean and out of the shower you change into a fresh pair of clothes, which are dwindling rapidly. You’re going to have to find a laundry mat somewhere around here, you hate wearing dirty clothes.

You sit on the bed with a sigh checking your phone for the time.

7:15, fuck that’s like four more hours of boredom to endure. You think you saw a vending machine out in the hall and it’s something to do. So you get up and out of your room prepared to search the halls for a probably imaginary vending machine.

To your surprise there is a vending machine in the hotel but you found it all the way on the other side of it. So you know there was no way you saw it on your way in.

You had walked around the entire hotel and it was only 8:00. 

Why the fuck did you have to fall asleep so early yesterday?

You contemplate just going to the coffee shop earlier and waiting until he gets there, but decide against it for now. 

You go back to your room with a bag of skittles from the vending machine and just sit on the bed staring at the ceiling while eating skittles. 

Why are you so eager for this, god you’ve been acting so lame lately. Whenever you’re around Dirk you feel like you’re in high school again trying to talk to a crush. 

“Fuck it,” you say deciding to go there early and wait after all. “I can wait two and a half hours at the coffee shop, no big deal,” you tell yourself.

As luck would have it Rose decided to call you as soon as you open the door. So you go back inside and answer your phone, sitting down in the chair.

“Hey Rose what’s up?”

“I don’t know you’re the one that called me last, getting a bit lonely over there are we?”

“Not at all little sis in fact I’m going on a date today.” Shit you think it’s a date. You’re actually not too sure on that one.

“Oh really? Tell me more about this ‘date’ is he cute?” you can practically hear the smirk in her tone.

“No he’s not cute. He’s fucking gorgeous,” you tell her.

“Oh really?”

“Yes really, I’m telling you this boy is so hot you could fry an egg on him.”

Rose points out how eager you are for the date. You point out how that doesn’t matter and she goes on to talk about her novel. You settle down in your chair and she provides you the distraction you need for the next two hours. 

 

When you get to the coffee shop you see through him the window sitting at a table and when he notices you when you walk in he smiles wide.

“Hey, you came.”

“Of course how could I resist?”

“You want a coffee before we go?”

 

You talk about a lot of different things as you walk around, where the best place to get burgers, the most exciting places in town, and the spots that you should avoid. Then the conversation becomes less about where certain places are. You learn that His mother and father split when he was only four months old because his dad couldn’t handle his mother’s drinking problem and that his father has always been more of a brother to you than a father figure. 

You talk about how you don’t even know who your father is because your mother never bothered to tell you anything further than she left him when she was pregnant with Rose. You don’t even know how either of you turned out all right because you’re mom most defiantly drank during pregnancy.

He tells you about how on his seventeenth birthday his dad hooked him up with a fake ID and took him to a strip club. You tell him about how you complained that the Christmas tree was too small to your mother and how she left for five hours. Then came back with a chainsaw and the biggest tree you’ve ever seen being pulled along in a truck with a bow on the hood.

The conversation goes from happy to sad to hilarious and you know you’ve only known him for two days at least but you think you might be falling for him.

 

After walking around for a long time he asks you to come back to his place to hang out. You agree because you can’t imagine a better way to spend this evening. 

A couple hours later you’re huddled up on his couch watching some terrible comedy that the both of you are making fun of for laughs. You managed to convince him to take off his glasses on the conditions that he gets to pick the movie.

You no longer have doubts about whether this is a date or not.

You take another sip from your fourth glass of wine. Or is it your fifth? You can’t quite remember. 

The movie credits start rolling and Dirk sits up to get the remote.

The sleeve of his shirt rides up his arm as his arm reaches for the remote.

You notice a tattoo on his shoulder and almost spit out your drink when you realize who it is.

“Oh my god is that a sweet bro tattoo?” How did you not notice that yesterday?

“Holly shit you recognized it?”

“Recognized it? Recognized it? I made that comic,”

“No fucking way,” his eyes are wide as saucers.

“I didn’t know that shit was worthy for a tattoo, I made it so long ago.”

“What? That was my favorite comic when I was younger.” 

“So you got it tattooed on your arm?” 

“No I went out drinking one night, woke up and found it there. But it really was my favorite comic so I actually don’t mind that much.”

You laugh when you start imagining a hungover Dirk waking up with a tattoo of Sweet Bro.

All of a sudden his lips are on yours and when he pulls away all you can see is the amber of his eyes. 

You lean in and the next kiss is much more heated. This time when you pull away his eyes are filled with lust.

Oh god, there is no way you are leaving this apartment tonight with him looking at you like that.

He leans his head back toward you and you do too, all to eager to reach him quicker. He twines his fingers into your hair pulling just enough for it to feel good and sucks on your bottom lip. You can’t help the moan that escapes your throat. You’ve been needing this for way too long. 

He grabs your hips and pulls you onto his lap so you’re straddling him. Oh fuck yes.

He moves his mouth down your jaw to your neck leaving kisses as he goes. Just above your collarbone he bites down, and sucks at the skin there. You gasp pulling his head closer against you. 

“Whoops, I lied,” he says into your skin.

“What?” you ask, confused.

“I said I wasn’t going to bite.”

“Ugh I don’t care just don’t stop,” you tell him frustrated.

You feel the side of his mouth quirk up into a half smile and he bites down again.  
The word more is just repeating in your mind over and over.

His hand slides up your shirt grazing your skin lightly feeling his way up to your chest, where his fingers start teasing your nipple. He lifts his head back up so it’s right next to your ear sending shivers down your spine “Like this?” You realize that you had been saying more out loud now.

You nod frantically. He grinds his hips up and the friction through both pairs of jeans causes both of you to groan. 

“Mmmph so good, please don’t stop.” you whine at him.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” he says in a low growl that sends a flood of warmth straight to your dick.

He pulls your shirt up and you sit up helping him take it off of you. It gets thrown somewhere off to the side of the couch unwanted. He pulls of his shirt too and you can’t help staring at his muscled chest and abs. 

He circles his hands around your back pulling you in for another deep kiss. His hands trail down and grab your ass and in response you grind against him.

His lips pull away from yours just enough for him to ask, “Should we move this to the bedroom?” 

“Yes, oh god yes please,” you can feel him smile against your lips.

“Hold on.”

He stands up and you hook your legs around his back and bring your arms around his neck as he carries you into his bedroom.

He sets you down and pushes your lightly chest so you fall back onto his bed. You scoot back until your head is almost hitting the headboard.

He crawls up over you, kissing deeply as his hand reaches down for your zipper. You pull away from his lips in favor to suck on his neck, which earns you a small groan from him.

You’re fly is open and now dirk is just palming your erection through your boxer briefs The friction from them makes you gasp. Your lips leave his neck as you bite them.

“Fuck Dave” he whispers under his breath. You respond by bucking up into his hand. You feel the heat radiating off of him as he leans down to your chest licking one of your nipples.

“Fuuuuck,” you say arching into his mouth. He stays there only a few moments longer before he is trailing down your stomach, sucking and nipping, enticing more noises from you. 

He pulls down you boxer shorts and you feel his warm breath on your already heated skin as he hovers over your erection.

He licks along the underside of your dick then takes the tip into his mouth. You loudly groan and tip your chin towards the ceiling. 

Dirk sucks at the tip and then to your utter surprise and pleasure takes you all the way down.

“Oh my fucking god,” you groan, gripping his hair. You buck your hips and he lets you. 

You have a death grip on his hair whimpering and groaning as you fuck his mouth. Oh god it feels so good, you’re almost there.

“Oh fuck I’m going to cum.” you say in a high-pitched groan.

He pulls up instantly, and you whine at the cool air that suddenly surrounds your dick. You try and pull him back. “Not yet.” he chuckles.

“Fuck you,” you growl at him.

“That’s the plan,” he says as he pulls himself up to face level with you and you lean in for another kiss. 

He brings himself up off the bed leaving you there, panting and shaking. Then he pulls off your pants and boxers off all the way before stepping out of his own. 

Even without having been touched the entire time he was blowing you his dick looks painfully hard. The sight makes your own throb.

He’s looking around in the drawer of his bedside able for something.

“Fuck Dirk hurry up and fuck me,” you whine, gripping the sheets. 

Finally he pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer and joins you on the bed again.   
Oh my god, Dirk what is taking you so long? Just get over here and fuck me. 

He crawls up back onto the bad items in hand and you eagerly bend your knees for him. He massages your opening for a few moments eventually pushing in earning a moan from your lips.

He fucks you with his finger for a few minutes and adding another finger before he finds your prostate. Then you’re whimpering and trying to push down further on his fingers. When he adds the third and final finger and you keen. 

“Fuck Dave, you’re so hot like this,” Dirk growls. He pulls his fingers out of you, leaving you far too empty, but soon he’s back hovering over you and you feel the heat of his erection pressing against your opening. You grip his shoulders. 

You involuntarily whimper at him when he still hasn’t done anything and then he’s pushing in, going slower than you can possible handle. He grabs your hips and pushes himself further into you still going too goddamn slow. 

You try and push yourself further down onto him causing you to whimper and Dirk to moan.

He starts moving his hips slow and methodically. It feels good but you want more.

“Fuuck Dirk I’m not some blushing virgin over here. Just fuck me.” 

He slows down to a fucking snail’s pace and He’s fucking smirking. Fucking tease.

“Pleeeeease” you whine at him. 

He lifts your hips off the bed at an angle and slams into you. 

“Oh god!” you shout as he hits your prostate. He thrusts into you again and you drag you fingers down his back moaning into his ear. 

“Christ Dave.” he says picking up speed and thrusting into you over and over hitting your sweet spot almost every time. 

Your pulse pounds in your ears, drowning out whatever incoherent nonsense you were gasping.

 

You open your eyes to look at his face. The pleasure drowned sight is too much and you cum drowning in the pleasure of your own orgasm. 

He thrust harder into you, not holding back as you rode your orgasm. He came with a shout, digging his fingers into your hips. 

Dirk pulled out slowly and tossed the condom somewhere on the floor.

“Gross,” you tell him but really you’re too exhausted to care.

He collapses beside you and wraps a hand around your waist. You’re asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a terrible habit of skipping scenes that I don't want to write so that's why there's an awkward gap when Dave arrives at the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically I know what's going to happen in this fic because i've already written over half of it. So I just need to proof read and add on some scenes.


End file.
